Baby Come Back
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: Now he lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, If I should die before I wake, I pry the lord my soul to keep. "Stop it!" I yelled "just let go." I tried fighting back. He dragged me all over the house by my hair, screaming and kicking. want to know what happen? Read and find out. This story is rate M, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rate WTF! Read at your own risk. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does.

Chapter one

"Stop it!" I yelled "just let go"

"I can't do that." He said

I looked at him with fresh tears, anger and sorrow "yes you can, starting now." I yank my arm away walking to the door with my bags.

"Bitch I said you aren't going anywhere." He stated with anger and passiveness

"Get out of my way!" I yelled. I pulled my fist back and came forward with a right hook, knocking him on his ass. He looked up at me with blood running down his face.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU..YOU BITCH! He screamed.

As I went to step around him, he grabbed my foot causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get my foot lose, but he just pulled me closer." The only way you're leaving is in a body bag" he said as he hit me.

I tried fighting back. He dragged me all over the house by my hair, screaming and kicking, he threw me into the wooden table that sat near the door. When he came at me, I kicked him; I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Falling to the ground clutching his nuts, I collected myself and tried to escape. I got up and out, but it felt as if things where moving in slow motion because one minute he was rolling on the ground clutching his nut and the next I had a gun pointing to my head.

"I said you're not leaving this house alive." And he pulled the trigger.

_Now he lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the lord my soul to keep _

_If I should die before I wake _

_I pry the lord my soul to keep_

Cold and dark

Raining and wet

Shouts being replaced by the thundering, cries being washed away, sorrows are drowning and black is all I see.

"We gather here today with family, friend and love ones, as we say our finally goodbyes as we lay Isabella Marie Swan to rest. She lived a short life but at least she will be home with the lord to live a much longer life.

White is all I see. Peace is all I feel, no more wondering about the 'what ifs' in life. No more heart aches and cries, pains and sorrow because I have found the light.

I feel so free, who knew this place existed. I walked and walked until I came to a door, I opened it and immediately saw a field covered in all sort of flowers. I walked out feeling the grass play peek a boo between my toes. The smell of fresh water swam in the air; I sat in the field and looked up at the sky.

AN: what to know why she was leaving or why he beat her? Well follow any find out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Read, follow comment and enjoy.

Chapter two:

The wind started to pick up and the breeze felt so good against my pale skin, it seems like hours that I laid there. The sun started to set. Casting a pinkish orange glow in the sky. I decided to take a walk and ended up at the beach, I walked to the water striping out my clothes.

The water was so warm it almost reminded you of a bath. I got into the water swimming a rounded and floating on my back. While I was floating I felt water spay on my face. I just passed it off, but the spays of the water came down more and bolt of thundered roared in the back. I open my eyes to see black clouds rolling in. I tried to swim to shore but was pulled under.

I wailed around trying to break the surface but I couldn't. I was being pulled further and further into the darkness. My lungs stung for air, I was dying and no one to help. I guess this was good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is rate WTF! Read at your own risk. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does.

Chapter 3

_I know you've got a little life in you left  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left_

I couldn't take it anymore more, my lungs burn for air, my head was spinning and I was trying to hold on but I was loosing.

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things we should've said that I never said  
All the things we should have done that we never did  
All the things we should have given but I didn't_

I just had to breath, instead of sucking in fresh air, I sucked in a mouth full of water.

_Oh darling make it go  
make it go away  
_I couldn't fight anymore, so I let go. Let the blackness swallow me whole.

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to the sound of the monitor beeping, nurses standing around me.

Him … her….him

His eyes, the emerald eyes stared into mine. The love, pain and emotion they held were enough to break my heart. The nurses checked on me making sure I was ok before they left.

AN: Bella back, but who is in the room with her. Oh well we'll find out later. Comment, follow and wait. Okay it's time for me to go to sleep got school in the a.m  
P.S the song use was _This women work – Maxwell._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today seem to be going by slow, I just wanted to be at home with my Bella, but she wasn't mine. She was his. I missed her, but I had seen her two days ago.

Flash back:

_No no don't act like that_

_I know I told you I'll be right, right back _

_As long as you bring that right back_

_I'm a give it to you like, like that._

"_Fuck!" she pant, throwing her head back and aching her back. Nails scraping along my back side._

_Yo nails, nails all in my back _

_You know shawty like that _

_Come on; let me show how to ride like that_

_The harder I thrust, the faster I move the wetter she got._

_Shawty wet Aquafina _

_Know she wanna ride it I can tell by her demeanor_

_And me and shawty get a real good vibe _

_She dripping all down her thigh _

_I flip her over on her hands and knees and fucked her from behind. As I massage her breast, all you heard where our moans._

_Do you really like it like that?_

_Like bring yo ass over, while I hit it from the back_

_Your nails all in my back _

_I love, love how you throw it back_

_Skin slapping, I grabbed her so we were both on our knees. I continue to hit it from behind, going deeper into that pussy, her pussy clamping down on my dick._

"_Ugh, ugh. YES...FUCK...EDWARD!"_

_Wanna be my private dancer, come with me to ecstasy _

_Pussy so wet and she ride it like a jet ski _

_Taking control she turn around, dick still in her and push me so my back was on the bed and rode it like the dick was going out of style._

_It's you're time, wanna test you're city, like _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah she screaming so loud when I hit it from the back._

_I rolled her back over; looking into her eyes I smile as she frowns. Staring into her eyes I licked from her breast all the way down to the top of her waxed pussy. Going lower I licked and nibbled on her bundle of nerves, earning a loud gasp and moan. Laughing I tongue fucked her pussy… Mmm taste like strawberries. _

_Her breathing sped up and she grabbed my hair and fucks my face, within seconds she was Cuming all over my face as I sucked up all her juices._

End of flash back

At that time we were talking about her leaving her ass of a fiancé. We were going to move into a house together, start our own little family. Maybe after I put a ring on it, Knowing Bella. I went into work feeling drain. I know I shouldn't because later on I will be seeing Bella, but right now I was tried, tried of not having my angle next to me, and tired of Tanya constant flirting. I just wanted to go

Go home and be happy, but I couldn't right now, I have people I have to save.

It was around two when the parameditics came rushing in. "we have a 21 year old Caucasian female, who was shot and beat." I ran up to them, it seem that my world came crashing down. Bella, my Bella was there being wheeled in. Doctors came to assist her.

I stood there for about 30sec before I snapped out of it helping to assist her. My father came in, "I can't do this I'm sorry" I said walking out.

I went into my offices, how this could have happen, I was supposed to protect her. That monster did this to her and if I caught him I would fuck him up.

I heard my do open, I looked up to see my dad come in. "you know her don't you?" he ask

No shit," accurse she's chief Swan daughter." I stated the obvious

"Don't play with me Edward how do you know her?" he rephrase his question

"She is the girl I was telling you and mom about, she the girl I was having an affair with." I responded looking down with my hands in my lap

"Edward how could you, she's engage to another man, let alone she's … did you know? He asked

The silence was all he needed. I looked up into his eyes to see the disappointment. We sat there in silence for what seem like forever.

"How is she?"

"We were able to get the bullet from her chest, we lucky it didn't hit any major organs or we could have lost her. She is out of surgery, but we just waiting for her to wake up." I looked at him; he looked like he was trying to think of how to ask me a question.

"What is it?"

"Have she mention anything about being abuse?"

"What the fuck you mean she been abused? When, where… fuck I'm gonna really bust a cap in his ass"

"Calm down-"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! " I yelled "HES BEEN FUCKING PUTTING HIS HANDS ON HER WHAT THE FUCK!"

"We notify the police and her dad, apparently they can't find him."

Was he kidding me, the love off my life was laying in the fucking hospital bed, and that son of a bitch, faggot hole, ass wipe is running loose. "I need some air." I said getting up and leaving

"Edward I have a question?"

"What"

"Have you and Bella been intimate?" she ask glancing up at me

"Yeah? Why?"

"When was the last time?"

"Ummm… shit... Like 2 days ago"

"Why whats up?"

"She's… preg… sht. Edward she's pregnant." he said looking up at me.

_AN: Why would Carlisle tell Edward about the baby? It's not like it's his… wait is it? Thanks for reading, in the mean time Follow, comment and wait. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I sat in her room, she looked so fragile, and I just wanted to hold her, kiss her and make sweet love to her. "Baby please you have to wake up; you can't leave me, us." I place a hand on her stomach. The conversation from earlier came rushing in to my head

"_Edward I have a question?"_

"_What"_

"_Have you and Bella been intimate?" she ask glancing up at me_

"_Yeah? Why?"_

"_When was the last time?"_

_Ummm… shit... Like 2 days ago"_

"_Why whats up?"_

"_She's… preg… sht. Edward she's pregnant." he said looking up at me._

Was it mine? I know she told me that they haven't have sex with him, but things change. I know she was his, but that still mad me angry, from the first time I met her I wanted to take her away. I should have done so and because I didn't I was in the hospital sitting on the side of her bed dying right alone with her.

Wait why the hell am I thinking like that, she gonna make it

_Face it Cullen she may not, it's been two weeks and still she hadn't woke up_

_She will, I just have to wait_

_Wait, you want to fucking wait? Look what happen last time you waited she ended up fucking beat and shot. Not to mention PREGNANT. It's your fault if you stop sitting on your ass than maybe you could have save her._

_What do you mean? She was engaging I couldn't just come showing up, this could have been much worse, and I didn't know._

_Which part, because last time I check that was the whole reason she was leaving was to come to you, so you guys could have the perfect little family. As for the abuse you knew._

_I didn- _

_Don't say you didn't know because you fucked her not once but on more than one occasion, hell maybe 3 to 4 times a day. You saw the bruises_

_She told me she fell, I believed her because she was so clumsy, Fuck how could I be so blind, I tugged at my air at my stupidity._

I was sitting there as nurses came in and out of her room, the time just ticking away, her father showed up 3 times and was shock to see me.

Flash back

"_How is she" he asked looking at his baby girl _

"_From what they are telling me the waiting for her to wake up" I responded not taking my eyes off her _

_Aren't you supposed to be out there doing work?" _

_I scoff if only he knew. "No, I'm off." _

"_So how do y'all know each other? Because I'm sure you don't sit in on all your patients when their like this." _

_How about this, I'm fucking your daughter while she engage to the low life that put her in here. Oh yeah p.s she may or may not be my baby mama. "we were friends." I stated _

"_Oh" he said_

"_Chief… did you catch him?"_

"_No we are still looking for him."_

"_Still it's been two weeks and you still haven't found him-"_

"_We are doing everything we can, it's not easy, plus it's still the question why he would even do this?" he ran his hand over her forehead and down her face brushing her brown locks from her face._

"_Why does it matter the reason he would do this, clearly he did this and she is in the damn hospital fighting for her life. Isn't that all you need, she's your damn daughter, get off your ass and do something." I yelled and walked out._

End of flash back

Today was the day that I would actually have to do some work, so I checked on Bella before I started my shift, "I miss you baby, please come back to me us." I kiss her softly and left.

Work was like always Tanya trying to flirt, pity in everyone eyes, lucky they thought she was my friend and not her estrange lover. In that day I had two surgeries, clinic duty and four checkups. When that was done I decided to go home and rest. Bella should be okay, she was in good hands.

The hot water running down my body as my muscles relaxed. The night Bella and I meet played in my head.

_Oh is that your bitch_

_Why she all in his six?  
With her hand on his dick  
keep licking her lips_

"_Some girl you got."_

_Is that your bitch?  
Why she all in his ride?  
With her hand on his thighs  
keep looking in his eyes_

_I looked at her, that bitch had the nerve to bring me to a club so she could fuck another nigger in my face. Why not shoot me. _

"_Don't worry baby I got you." She said and turns to kiss me, damn she was good. Next thing I know we were dry humping on the dance floor when Jessica came up to us bitching. Man alcohol didn't help her voice. Bella looked at her than me._

_Oh is that your bitch?  
You better tell her chill_

The water started to run cold so I shut it off and got out. I put on some boxers and a shirt and got in bed.

I walked into Bella's room the next day seeing Charlie sitting in the chair on the side of her bed in his jeans and t-shirt with a little girl no more than 4 sleeping in his lap. She looked peaceful with her brown locks hanging around her face and a slit smile n his face.

"Hey" he mumbles to me.

"Hey" I went over to the clip board at the end of her bed looking over the results seeing if anything changes. I scribble in some things and left.

COLD BLUE! WE HAVE A COLD BLUE! I ran to see what was going on everyone rush in to a room, following I went in seeing nurses standing over Bella bed, she was shaking violently. One of the nurses injected her with a syringe which calmed her down, but then she flat line.

Ran over to her pushing the nurses out the way and started doing CPR. "GET THE MACHINE NOW!" I shouted. I continue mouth to mouth.

_Give me these moments  
Give them back to me  
Give me that little kiss  
Give me your ..._

Come on Bella stay with me. The nurses brought in the machine, put it on 20. I heard it charge, "Clear" than I put the peddles to her chest. Still no response.

_I know you have a little life in you yet  
Give me your hand babe  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
Give me your prayers  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Ooooh oooh oooh  
_

"Turn it to 30." I told Garrett, again I heard the charging of the peddles, " clear" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Come on Bella, I tried again. "Clear!"

_I know you have a lot of strength left  
Your loved child  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Whatever you need baby  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
Give me your hand  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Give me you hand  
I know you have a lot of strength left_

She wasn't responding, running over to the cart I pulled out a syringe, and back over to Bella. I looked to see that the girl woke up and was crying and Charlie was holding on to her.

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said that we never said  
All the things we should have done that we never did  
All the things that you wanted from me  
All the things that you needed tell me  
All the things I should have given but I didn't  
Oh darling make it go away  
Just make it go away now _

I stab the needle into her heart.

"NO, MOMMIE!" the little girl shouted as tear streamed down her face.

What? I turn to look at the girl

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, you know what to do, comment, follow and wait._

_The song used were Jay Z and Missy 'Is that your bitch' and 'A woman Work' – Maxwell _


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this chapter contains some graphic scenes so read at your own risk. Read, comment and follow if you haven't.

Chapter six:

Everyone started to leave the room including him. "Edward, please." I try to grab him he just walked

"I need a moment."

Mommy, the girl sobbed. "It's okay, I'm okay," I rubbed her back

" I thought you were gone."

"I couldn't, you said you'll disown me." I joke

She scowl, "Not funny." Her brown eyes looked at m, my eyes looked at me. I couldn't believe I almost left her behind. "I missed you"

"I missed you more."

"Bella-"Charlie looked at me "whats up with you and him he nodded his head in the direction that Edward left.

I looked down at Sony, she was out.

"No-"

"Don't say nothing so help me good Bella."

"I was having an affair with him I looked down at my sleeping daughter."

"For how long?"

"Six months"

"How could you Bells I thought I taught you better than that? I quess not." She said and looked at my daughter.

"what the fuck is that suppose to mean? She has nothing to do with this you know what the situation is

"nothing" he picked up Sony and left, just as the cops came in to ask me questions about that night.

Flash back

"_Who was she, James?" I yelled_

"_Nobody babe, what are you talking about?" he started back at me _

"_Don't fucking lie to me who is the bitch." _

"_Damnit Bella what the hell are you talking about."_

"_Don't fucking lie to me, so help me I will fuck you up."_

_I was getting pissed that James had the nerves to sit up here and like to my face, I already know who it was and waiting for him to just admit it. It was suppose to be our anniversary day and we had people arriving and setting up for the party, this was supposed to be a happy day but no cuz James want to be an asshole and constantly lie to my face._

"_Bells I'm here." The voice I dreaded rung up the stair. _

_Turning towards the door, ran down stairs into the kitchen. "Where is she?" _

"_Bella are you okay" my mom asks me_

"_Where is she?" I yelled_

"_Baby your suppose to be get-."_

"_Hahah yeah me too." I heard her voice outside_

_I ran towards the door people setting up and there she was putting up decoration. I went up to her and just right hooked her ass. _

"_You bitch!" I yelled and just start wailing on her, my fraternal twin brother Emmett stopped what he was doing and ran over to me. Picking me up and handing me to someone._

_Turning to see it was James, I deliver another right hook blacking his eye. "Let me the fuck go!" I snatched away from him "get the fuck out my house and take that bitch with you. _

_While Kate had a hold on Tanya, while she was trying to get out of his grip._

"_Let me go so I can beat her ass." She screech_

"_Come on so I can hand your ass right back to you." _

"_Do it then?" this bitch was really testing me_

"_What the hell is going on?" my little sister Alice demanded_

"_You want to know whats going on, she was fucking my boyfriend behind my back, and he had the nerves to lie. That what's going on and like I said I want them the fuck out of my house." By then it look like we had everyone watching._

_Later that night… _

_He came in the house smelling like alcohol._

"_You fucking embarrass me out there early. How you think I feel when I hear that you fucked that Cullen doctor. I didn't hit you or yell that shit in front of everyone." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I lied_

"_Hoe stop lying it's been going on for the last 8 months." He said as he hit me_

_I raise my fist to black his other fucking eye but he blocked it and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall leaving a dent in it.. _

"_So was he better than me? Was I not enough? I knew you were always a whore like your mother. Like mother like daughter. "_

"_Fuck you." I spat and going up stair and packing, I was not staying in this relationship with him anymore._

"_Where the hell you're going?" he slurred _

"_I'm leaving." I started packing my clothes_

"_I said NO!" he roared and snatch me up._

"_Stop it!" I yelled "just let go"_

"_I can't do that." He said _

_I looked at him with fresh tears, anger and sorrow "yes you can, starting now." I yank my arm away walking to the door with my bags._

"_Bitch I said you aren't going anywhere." He stated with anger and passiveness_

"_Get out of my way!" I yelled. I pulled my fist back and came forward with a right hook, knocking him on his ass. He looked up at me with blood running down his face._

"_YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU..YOU BITCH! He screamed. _

_As I went to step around him, he grabbed my foot causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get my foot lose, but he just pulled me closer." The only way you're leaving is in a body bag" he said as he hit me._

_I tried fighting back. He dragged me all over the house by my hair, screaming and kicking, he threw me into the wooden table that sat near the door. When he came at me, I kicked him; I kicked him where the sun don't shine._

_Falling to the ground clutching his nuts, I collected myself and tried to escape. I got up and out, but it felt as if things where moving in slow motion because one minute he was rolling on the ground clutching his nut and the next I had a gun pointing to my head._

"You lied to me."

I looked up to see Edward at the door. He came in to check my vitals.

"I sorry." I cried

"Why? Why lie? I could understand about the abuse but not about the child. Is it true she yours?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing you lied to my fucking face." He voice rose "I thought you love me, but I guess not since you didn't tell me."

"What the hell was I suppose to say? Oh Edward I have a four year old child at the age of 15 named Symphony, and my dad mostly care for her, so I could have a life. NO!"

"it would have been a start."

"Edward I didn't tell you because I was rapped.

_Flash back_

_Please d….don't" I stutter "NO! ST...STOP! No please don't "I sob as Phil pulled down my pants, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

"_Shut up you little ungrateful bitch!" he said as he slap me across my face. "I laid in my bed sobs wreaking my body as he continues to pull down my pajama pants. His hands traveled up my shirt groping my breast. "There so perky." He whispered into my ear and then his hands traveled between my legs. I close my eyes praying he would stop, but he didn't. he kissed between my thighs and stuck two fingers in me. _

He wasn't gentle either, it hurted. I watch as he pulled down his pants and trust into me over and over. He told me I had the tightest pussy that even Renee couldn't measure up to. You think I would want to relive it? No so as far as my child she was a touchy subject and as far as telling you I would've told you."

"Bella... I... I'm –"

"What sorry, fuck you and get out."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is the next chapter enjoy._

Chapter seven

Oh my god, not again. I got up and ran to the bathroom and empathy today's lunch. About a good ten minutes later I left the bathroom and went into my bedroom to lie across the bed.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!* Bella I know you're in there open up.!

"What the fuck" I grunted getting up.

"What!" I yelled opening the door to my stupid brother standing in my door way

"What is it I hear about you and Edward breaking up?" He said entering my apartment.

"Nobody broke up-"

"You two haven't seen each other in 3 weeks."

"What is to you... it doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"It does matter because you are my little sister-"

"By 3 minutes." I cut him off

"Exactly, and he my best friend, not to mention I don't like to see any of you upset."

See I also forgot to tell you that he knew Emmet from all my accidents and they had became friends.

"Whatever "I rolled my eyes

"Why haven't you been picking up you phone?"

"I didn't know it rung." I said grabbing it off the table and looking at it. 9 miss calls and 6 voicemails. Emmett disappears into the kitchen as I listen to the voicemails.

"_Look bay I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, I should have token you feeling into consideration. I was stupid and I'm sorry."_

"_Bella please answer phone, we need to talk, I miss you." _

"_Bella it's been 3 weeks, love, I miss holding you, seeing your smile, please Bells don't do this I can't stand being away for you any longer."_

"_Bella what the fuck is going on! My mom shouted, I have to here from your brother that you and some boy-"_

The message was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello"

"What the hell, whats going on with you and this … this boy?" she ask upset

"Nothing" I said

"That's not what Emmett said-"

"Emmett needs to mind his own business." I said low enough for him to here, he just look at me with a grimace.

While on the phone with her the oven went off, I looked at Emmett who got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I got to go." I said hanging up the phone

I walked into the kitchen and was hit with the smell of garlic. I ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry Bells" Emmett yelled through the door

When I finished I just stayed in the bathroom I remember the day Edward told me.

Flashback

_*knock!* *knock* "can I come in?" Edward asked_

"_No" I growled_

"_Well to bad because I'm your doctor" he stated _

"_Well I need a new one. Wait ain't it some rule with you doctors ya'll can't be assign to personal cases."_

"_No."_

"_Well it needs to be." _

"_Bella look I'm sorry, I should have never got mad." _

"_You damn right you shouldn't, you had no reason. It's hard enough that I have to explain why she's always with my dad and not with me without while I'm engaged to one man and fucking another and none of them know that I have a child without seeming like a bad mother. Than to top it off my 'lover' is my doctor."_

"_Bella I'm sure you're a good mother, but you have to see-"_

"_See what Edward that you walked out when you found out that I had a child without knowing everything. Tell me what am I suppose to see." I said getting angry. _

"_I was in shock; I thought I was going to lose you." He said tearing up and sitting in the chair pulling his hair. "Then I see a little girl crying out for her mother. You don't know how hard it is for me to know better yet think of another man with you-"_

"_Ed-"_

"_No listen. I know you were raped, but I wish that we had a child, I wish you weren't in here because of that fuck and I wish that we didn't have to hide us, because sooner or later we going to have to come out." He said getting up and checking over everything._

_I sat there stun, what did he mean that we are going to have to come out sooner than later._

_Edward was writing something down on a clip board._

"_What do you mean?" I whispered_

_He didn't answer, just kept writing _

"_I said what did you mean?" Still he didn't answer, and then it clicked. " you selfish so of a bitch, you know I'm in the damn hospital because of our affair."_

_He flinched. "He beat my ass because I embarrassed him and that I was cheating and has the nerves to call him out. I can't believe you… you bastared –"I kept yelling at him while he slipped something into my I.V. _

_He grabbed me by the face, his hands were soft, and I missed them so bad. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "what I mean is that you're pregnant and right now you need to calm down."_

"_I'm whaa." I slurred feeling my eyes drop._

"_Pregnant."_

_Oh_

_End of flash back_

"Emmett get you fucking feet off my fucking table for I beat the fuck out of you." I said walking from the bathroom to the kitchen. I was thankful that Emmett didn't sell the apartment when he and Rose move in together, if he did who knew where I'll be. It shoal in the hell be with Em and not with Edward.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the frig. and walked back in the front to watch TV with Em.

"So are you gonna tell why you and Edward on a 'break'" he asked still looking at the TV.

"He met Sony at the hospital and acuse me of lying to him and walked out. " I remembered that day clearly.

_Everyone started to leave the room including him. "Edward, please." I try to grab him he just walked_

"_I need a moment."_

_Mommy, the girl sobbed. "It's okay, I'm okay," I rubbed her back_

_Then he came back._

"_You lied to me." _

_I looked up to see Edward at the door. He came in to check my vitals. _

"_I'm sorry." I cried_

"_Why? Why lie? I could understand about the abuse but not about the child. Is it true she yours?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_But nothing you lied to my fucking face." He voice rose "I thought you love me, but I guess not since you didn't tell me."_

"_What the hell was I suppose to say? Oh Edward I have a four year old child at the age of 15 named Symphony, and my dad mostly care for her, so I could have a life. NO!"_

"_it would have been a start."_

"That ass, I'm going to beat his ass when I see him."

Before I could respond to him, the doorbell rung, and kept ringing. Damn hold your horses, I snatch open the door to meet two green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter eight"

"That ass, I'm going to beat his ass when I see him."

Before I could respond to him, the doorbell rung, and kept ringing. Damn hold your horses, I snatch open the door to meet two green eyes.

I tried to slam it in his face but he stuck his foot out. "We need to talk."

"Well I don't feel like it, so please leave."

"No!" he pushed the door open and walked.

"Let's time I checked I didn't invite you in so why are you here. Better yet how do you know where I live, it was the files wasn't it. No it couldn't be I didn't put this address on there." My eyes widen "you're stalking me OMG!"

"Bella shut the hell up please and listen to me!"

"Fuck you, why should I even listen to you." I said looking him up and down, damn he looked so sex standing there in a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. Fuck these damn hormones.

From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett get up and leave. "Where the fuck you think you're going." I snapped at him

"I'm just gonna-"he ran out the door.

"SOME FUCKING BROTHER YOU ARE! " I yelled after him.

" look Bella I'm sorry I was a total ass and I understand why your mad, but please just see it from my point, I didn't know and you left me no choice. One minute your saying you love me and will always tell me the truth, but then I found out that you have a 4 year old not only that but 9 weeks pregnant. "

"Like I stated earlier fuck face we were sex buddies to start off with so I wasn't going to tell you about her. Than when I started having feelings for you I got scared and didn't know how to tell you. Last but not least, how dumb can you really be." He looked at me confused.

"I didn't tell you I was fucking pregnant because I didn't know; I was fucking pregnant, you fucking wit. I didn't know I was pregnant when I was checked in. I was in a fucking mini comma. Duh! Dumb ass."

What was up with theses all these fucks?

"Bella look I'm really sorry, can you please just accept my apologies and we can start over. "

"Why should I, give me one good reason why should I let you back in."

"Because of this…" he grabbed me by the face and kissed me, he kissed me with so much passion I felt the love.

Losing focus I gave in deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted to him. My hands making their way to his hair, he broke away from the kiss, kissing me along my neck. Fuck I couldn't take this anymore these clothes had to go. I pulled off his shirt as his lips made their way back to minds, and pulling off my tank top. He growled when he saw that I had no bra he kissed down my chest to the peak of my breast.

_Wait did he just growled?_

Yes, yes he did. That shit was kinda hot. He took one breast in his mouth as he massages the other in his hands. He then starts flicking his tongue against my nipple earning a loud groan. He did the same to the other.

I felt my panties getting wetter by the moment, he dip his hands in my panties.

"Ahhh so wet." He whispered in my ear as his fingers along my folds.

"Please just do it." In no time he trusts his finger into my center. My breathing started to pick up as he added another finger.

"Fuck… yes!" I left my leg so it was around his waist to allow better access, his pace increase as I felt my orgasm ripped through me. "EDWARD!"

Picking me up completely him carried me over to the couch and laid me down and pulling my shorts and panties off so that I was completely necked in front of him. He kissed along my stomach to the middle of my thigh and back up to where I wanted him the most.

He looked in my eyes I could see the lust he held, still keeping eye contact with me he licked along my pussy. Then I felt his tongue enter me, my moaning started to turn into screams as his tongue went in and out curling and trusting. My stomachs tighten as I was approaching my orgasm and then he bit down on my clit causing me to cum.

When I thought he was done, I felt his cock enter me. holy shit did I miss this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, been busy, working on a new story and dealing with school. On the other hand I got through chapter nine and here you go, enjoy.

Chapter nine:

I woke up to filling his strong arms round me, this is what I miss, but part of me questioned whether or not I should continue this path with him. Yeah I was pregnant with his child, and how we planned to have this wonderful life of a big house with a white picket fence with kids running around. The main question that was bothering me is Do I want to continue with this relationship?

Before I could think any longer a wave of nauseas hit me and I got up and ran to the bathroom.

When I finish emptying my stomach I followed my nose to the kitchen where I saw Edward standing over the stove cooking.

"What is all this for?" I ask

"What I can't cook for my baby momma?" he smirk, damn that smile.

I just shrug my shoulders "so whats for breakfast." I ask

"We have pancakes, hash browns, eggs, bacon, biscuits and grits." He said as he places the food on the table. Mmm yum.

As we sat a table eating I notice that something was bothering him. "what." I looked at him stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Where do you put all that food?"

I scowled at him "I am eating for two if you haven't heard." I shot back.  
He held up his hand, to show he surrender. Signing I put my folk down.

"Whats really your problem?"

"Bella can I ask you a question."

I shook my head at him, signaling him to go on.

"It's about your daughter."

I froze and looked at him. Why now? At of all things, why did he choose this moment to bring her up?

"I understand if you don't want me to ask, I know it's personal and that we are not on good terms since I was being a dick and I just. He rambled on

"Shut up, just what is the question?" I asked

"Why does Charlie have full custody of your child?"

I knew this was a question I have to answer soon or later, taking a deep breath I told him,

Flash back:

"_Hey Bella lets go the party is about to start." My friend Cassie called _

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming." I said ask I came down the stairs._

"_That's what I said last week." Cassie respond_

"_Eww." I laughed_

_Tonight we were going to a college party, and I was so excited. I had gone all out. I bought a purple lace haltered corset that button up in the front, a pair of black skinny jeans and purple peep toe shoes. M y hair was curled down my back and my make up was perfect. Man I thought I was the shit._

_Cassie had on a strapless cheater print shirt a blue jean mini skirt and cheater print heels. Her hair was straight and light make up. _

_We left in her car on our way to the party._

_The party was in full swing, I was drinking all kinds of stuff, I even did the cag stand, but I stop. I swear I did, I knew my limit. Than this hot looking dude came up to me, he had a native look to him. Rust skin, short black hair and muscular. He offered me a drink and I declined it and went to get me some water, because even if Cassie didn't know we needed someone to drive us home._

_I was sitting on the couch watching people dance, drink and have fun. That when Cassie came up to me and offer me a drink. Like before I decline and told her the reason why, she told me that he friend Jake was letting us stay here knowing we were drunk so I took it._

Tears started to fall down my face.

_I took the drink from her and drunk it not knowing it was drugged. A while later the room was spinning and I kinda didn't care I past it off as being drunk. Somehow I blacked out. When I woke up I saw him on top of me. With other people in the room all naked, I tried to get a way but I couldn't. I turn my head to the side seeing Cassie, but she was out cold and they- they raped us. _

_Two days after it happen I comforted Cassie about it, she told me I was a liar and that they wouldn't do anything like that. I kept trying to tell her that they did it to her too. _

_She told me no matter what I couldn't tell anyone, because that was her friend and he'll get in trouble. She'll get in trouble because we weren't supposed to be there. I tried to tell her it was okay and that we went going to be in that much trouble. She laughed in my face and called me a whore how no one would believe me because I slept around before._

That was the end of our friendship. _Later I found out that I was pregnant, so I left my mom Renee and her new husband Phil and came to live with Charlie. I told him what happen. He suggested I get an abortion, but I couldn't so I had her, by that time I had spiraled so out of control that he sent me back to Renee in Florida where, I didn't want to go I felt like she was part of the reason I got raped. She put me in boarding school; eventually I got myself together and came back._

"That's when I meet James and I knew he was bad that why I kept him away from her. I said wiping my face. Each day I promised to come get her, and I was going to tell you about her, but u just got scared." I told him a breaking down into more tears.

Edward got and sat me on his lap, "Bella I am so sorry."

I just shook my head "you didn't know." I gave him a small smile.

"So when was the last time you actually saw her, like spent time with her?"

"Two weeks before I ended up in the hospital."

"How where you able to keep this from James all this time?" he asked looking baffled.

"From what James knows he thought she was my little sister, aka the daughter of Charlie and Sue." Ugh I shook at the thought of that, Charlie and Sue sex life. Can you say kill me.

"Oh" he said

"Bella I am really sorry, I didn't mean to judge you, like I said I felt left out that you had a kid I didn't know about. I mean we made this whole new life and here I felt like you were just going alone with what I was saying to make me happy." He explains while looking at the table.

Lifting his chin I looked him in his face "I wasn't like then, but I had to protect my daughter. Did you know that when I wasn't with you or him I was with her, before I came back, when I was on the mend I always made sure that Charlie had money for her. She might have been conceiving a horrible way but I would protect her no matter what. She comes first whether or not I'm there all the time."

He looked at me and aww than kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Once everything was settled between the both of us we decided to give this "relationship" a try. I met his parents Carlisle and Esme who were really sweet and generous. On a more intermit level with their son vs. friend level.

When I asked them one day why they were so nice to me, they respond or Esme told me" you make him happy and that's all that matter dear. Plus you're giving us our first grandchild."

Again When I woke up I felt a heavy arm across my waist I smiled then the nausea hit so I got up as fast as I could to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet to throw up ugh this morning sickness is going to kill me. After I got done I felt someone holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I laughed as I look up at Edward "not even born yet and the kid is already giving me hell" we both laughed.

"Yeah Bella, just wait till it starts kicking" I groaned as he helped me up he went out to his room and I brushed my teeth. There was a knock I opened the door and Edward stood there with my clothes even my underwear and bra I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alice picked out your clothes all except a shirt "and he held out is old football shirt as I took it from him he smiled as did I "I thought this would be pretty comfortable is it alright".

Alice was Edward younger sister. She kinda reminds you of tinker bell. She had short dark spiky hair and hazel eyes, she was really nice .

I smiled h knows love this sweater, I think he likes seeing me in it.

"Yes it is thank you." I gave him a big hug and went on with my shower. After my shower I felt so much better so instead of going downstairs I went back to bed. My hands automatically went to my stomach and I was stroking it and to me it didn't feel right there was no obvious change but I could feel it or maybe it was my imagination. I was in my own little world when I heard a noise.

I looked to see Edward smiling at me "you know I always loved it when you wear my clothes especially my sweater." I laughed. "I know" we both laughed.

"Hey, come here." he slowly walked over to the bed

"What's up home girl?"

I shook my head at him I lifted my shirt. "Do you see a difference?"

He reached out and rubbed my stomach and was studying my stomach like it was a book. "I see a little difference but at this point you shouldn't be showing yet" he smiled "hmm maybe your having twins." I widen my eyes

"W-w-what O God twins Edward what the hell am I going to with two oh my god"

He laughed; it does okay remember were in this together.

"We will talk about it later" his phone buzzed with a text "well let's get you down stairs so we can both eat and also Rose and Alice want you to try on the maternity clothes"

"But I'm not that big yet how am going to know if they fit"

He shrugged his shoulders."Alright girl gets on." I laugh at him and climbed onto his back we passed the room that they have already cleared out for the nursery Edward stopped for us to look in

"When did they do this?"

"Um I think Rose And Alice made Emmett and Jasper do everything early this morning by early I mean early like sometime around six then they dragged them shopping" we both ended up laughing as we passed the quest room where we could hear Emmett's snoring.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I was shocked at the shopping bags that was strolled all over the living room there was some big boxes then I noticed it was furniture a crib, changing table ect.

"Alice, what in the world?" She looked at me and gave somewhere between a smile and a smirk

"Me and Rose went shopping this morning and we went ahead and got furniture for the nursery and baby clothes oh and we all so bought the false stomach that has a pump with it so we can blow it up to different stages that way you can try on maternity clothes" WOW

"Alright Bella why don't you go eat then we will try on different clothes and me and Rose will show you all the cute baby clothes we bought." "Okay Alice sees ya later". Still on Edwards back we went into the dining room we seen Esme sitting at the table making plans for a nursery as we got closer Edward let me down. We ate and then hung out with the family. Around nine, everyone was getting ready to leave. Once they left Edward turns to me. "I love you Bella very much"

I took a deep breath "I love you too Edward."

"Bella I love you and this baby" he leaned down and lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach then came back up kissed me on the lips and before I knew it I was straddling him. "Edward '" I moan as he kissed up and down my neck, his hands, his hands trailed up and down my stomach and disappear into my panties. My breath hitched, he move to his me as our tongue fought for dominance. He pulled my shirt over my head and kiss down my stomach.

I flipped his over and ripped off his shirt and his him passionately, I move to unbuckle his belt just as he flipped me back over and down my pants and underwear and kissed the inside of my leg. I breathe picked up as his move up and down my leg, he then move towards my area and inserted two fingers inside me. I arched my back as he thrust in and in and out. He lowers his head and started to suck on my click I could stop the moan the escape my lips as his speed increase my moan turn it into screams. He licked up every drop.

"Damn you taste so good." he than he picked m and kiss me up and I flip him back over pulled off his boxers and pulled his cock into my mouth. As I sucked and bit I the sound of hearing him moan made me wetter, as my head went up and down his hips buckled and he was fucking my mouth. I took him to the back of my throat and vibrated around his cock. "FUCK!" he scream and Seconds later he came into my mouth.

Mmm I climb up his body then straddle his waist, as I line him up I began to ride, I felt him grow and wasn't long before he came and me seconds behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but here is the next chapter.

Chapter eleven:

I stayed in bed until 2pm mostly because I was up really early with morning sickness and the fact that me and Edward stayed up with me making sure I was ok. When I woke up he was not laying next to me. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door "Come in" I yelled as I snuggled into Edward's pillow, I wish someone could bottle his smell. Edward poked his head in.

"Bella has your stomach settled yet because you need to get up and eat a little more than crackers and water."I smiled at him

"Okay daddy."I heard him giggle

I sat up and kissed him as a popped a cracker in to my mouth.

Edward smile "Alright well let's get you downstairs and fed." Edward walked into the closet and pulled out a tank and a pair of Yoga pants.

"We are going to the exercise room and you need to work out its good for both you and the babies." I raised my eyebrows.

"Edward you realize you said babies" I raised an eyebrow at him while he just smile.

"Well you never know sweetie" Now Edward thinks I'm having more than one. Alice must of had a predication or something well this time I hope she is wrong .After I ate I went on up to the gym where Edward has been all morning since he left me to eat. When I walked in he was lifting weights with Emmett, Emmett spotted me. "Hey lover boy, your girl is here." I blushed and smiled. Edward put the weight bar back in the holder and got up and kissed me on the fore head. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Are you going to work out or are you just going to watch me"

I laughed, "I'm going to start on the exercise bike then I might try the treadmill"

He gave me a look  
"I'll be careful on the treadmill I promise"

He hugged me and whispered 'you better'

I got on the bike and was on it for a long time I could feel the burn in my legs afterwards I got a water out of the little fridge and I heard Edwards phone yell TEXT MESSAGE

"Edward your phone got a text"

He got up to answer it, I looked at his face. "whats wrong?" I asked.

"Work, I gottta go." He came over to me and kisses me on my forehead.

"oh by the way don't forget that my dad is bringing Sony over later." I called after him

"Mkay."

Things have gotten better, I spent more time with Sony and then introduce her to Edward, and she seemed to take a strong liking to him.


	12. Chapter 12 This is not a chapter

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while; just have so much going on with school and everything else. But stay tune and in the mean time check out my other stories.

p.s IF you haven't notice I change my mane to


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 12 enjoy.

Chapter 12:

My dad had just dropped Sony off and I was getting her ready to go to the park.

"Come on sweetie." I called as she ran to me grabbing my hand.

"Park!"

"Yes we're going to the park." I told her.

We spent the whole afternoon at the park, just running around and playing on the swings. At 4 I decided to take her home.

I was sitting on the couch with Sony in my arms sleep. I missed this so much, and than I realize how I could have just given up my child like that. Let her go to someone so they could take care of her. i was suppose to get my act together and take care of her, but I didn't, thinking about that makes me feel like the worst mother of all.

I didn't hear Edward come in until I heard him say what was wrong." Is the baby okay?" he asked putting his hand on my stomach."

"He's okay."

"Then whats wrong… where Sony?"

"She is up stairs still sleep… am I a bad mother?" I asked as a tear slid down my check.

"What would make you say that?" he asked

"Because I knew I couldn't take care of her, but instead I had her any ways and made my dad take care of her so I can have a life."

"Baby, look at me." he turned my face to him.

"You are not a bad mother you did what you had to, to make sure she was happy including letting your dad take her. Plus he wanted you to be a kid, he was waiting for you, but the most important thing is even though you didn't have her in you care you still made sure Charlie had a little money to take care of her. You made sure that she was happy and that she got to see you, most kids don't get that. So you are not a bad mother, you are fantastic one and Sony and this baby will be lucky to have you." He said as he wiped my tears away and cuddle me close.

A/N: how was it? Did you like it? I'm open to respectful suggestions. In the mean time stay tune for more updates.


End file.
